Teachers 1982
by life is always an adventure83
Summary: English teacher, Gene Hunt has a boring life he is in a boring relationship, in a job he doesn't feel passionate about anymore and has mates from his job that he would never be mates with outside work, and to top it all off he has a big crush on the sexiest english teacher, Alex Drake who only makes his day when he either looks at her arse or she shouts at him.
1. Chapter 1

**TEACHERS – GENE & ALEX 1982**

**OK this is my first Ashes story hope you enjoy it. its basically a idea taken from the tv series teachers that was on years ago and if you haven't seen it i suggest you do it is hilarious and brilliantly written, but enough of that just read and enjoy! **

**MONDAY – MORNING**

MR. Gene Hunt, a teacher of English language and literature, always well presented with his smart suits and clean shirts, a full example of men as he thought of himself, stumbled into his classroom full of pupils screaming over each other and shouting.

"Well children how are we all today?" he asks sarcastically, "good weekend sir?" Charlotte Smith pipes up with a smile. "Very good thank you charlotte, work Friday, marking Saturday, birthday yesterday." Everyone started laughing and screaming again as one boy called Jamie who sat at the front all the time said "happy birthday sir!"

"Thank you very much, now let's get on with the lesson shall we?" Gene replied as he turned to the blackboard.

Teddy Johnson suddenly shouted "so c'mon then sir, how old" "none of your business" he said with a smile that showed he wasn't being mean to Teddy and his B* grades.

"So how were peoples weekends anything I shouldn't know?" Gene asked, then Laura Daniels shouted "well my mum said she give you one" as everyone wooed and whistled at Gene then he replied "unfortunately I have never met your mother, Laura" as Natalie Daniels who sat next to Laura said "yes you have, she winked at you on Thursday after school" Gene was suddenly shocked "you're mother!" The two girls nodded in unison, "that was your mother?" "yeah and she's single' if your interested?" Laura said with a wide smile to her teacher, "well nice as your mother is I am taken" replied Gene, suddenly the whole class wooed again and laughed "then why aren't you married?" Natalie asked "I'm far too young" said gene as the whole class roared into even more laughter. "Why am I even telling you this, lets get some work done" Gene said as he started to write on the blackboard.

**STAFFROOM – LUNCHTIME**

Gene entered the staffroom for lunch after teaching pointless pupils who don't want to learn, he was starting to realize that maybe this wasn't the best job after ten years of education in this school. Suddenly, Mr Ray Carling, a teacher of P.E and wood technology, entered with his best friend, Mr Chris Skelton, a teacher of I.T, they started walking towards Gene. "yer alright boys?" he asked "not really we lost the football match against Miss Garrets team" said Ray "you an that Jane Garrets, you wanna get in there before it's too late" Gene suggested as Chris piped up "it's exactly what I said to him" he looked at Ray as he looked at Gene with confusion "I thought you liked her?" "no I don't, I've got lizzie" he replied, "oh yeah how's all that goin'?" Chris asked, Gene replied with a fake smile "great, it's all goin' well"

If Gene was honest, his relationship with Lizzie wasn't going well, they were constantly having arguments and there wasn't any joy in the old sex department anymore either, he often wondered why he was in the relationship with her. Part of him just wanted to be free of everything in his life, relationships work everything and just be peaceful but what would he do after that. Suddenly the bell went for the next lesson. Gene sighed "oh well, back to the lovely little creatures'"

**CORRIDOR – AFTER LAUNCH **

Gene strolled down the corridor as three young boys ran past him when he heard a strong feminine voice "WE DON'T RUN IN CORRIDORS WE WALK IN CORRIDORS!" As the boys stopped and said in unison "sorry miss Drake."

Gene suddenly turned round; there she was, Miss Alex Drake or Sex on Legs as he liked to call her a teacher of English language and literature like him, god, he could never get over how beautiful she was, if only she had a beautiful personality instead of being cold and stiff like she was with the pupils but somehow he found it very sexy. She was wearing a low cut lilac blouse with a cream skirt on and at the bottom of her endless creamy legs was a pair of nude heals. Her hair was brunette and shiny with some short bits of her hair flicked out with a fringe, he couldn't deny it, Alex Drake was a piece of heaven…..till she opened her mouth.

"Did you have a good weekend Miss Drake?" He asked hopefully, "good thank you Mr Hunt and you?" she asked but before he could answer she suddenly spoke again "oh no don't tell me pub, girlfriend, shag, girlfriend, pub, shag. The weekend of a misogynistic man" she said forcing a smile at him then her face went miserable again as she went into her classroom as he watched her go. Ray suddenly walked past him then stopped as he caught Gene looking at Alex as she teached her class. "So how's sex on legs this morning" he asked him, "miserable and uptight, as the bitch always is" he sighed as ray said "great arse though" as he power walked off into the playground and Gene went into his classroom still thinking about Alex's arse.

**LUIGI'S – AFTER SCHOOL**

Gene, ray and Chris sat drinking there pints and talking about the usual things like sex, women and football. "So, my head on shaz's body?" Gene asked ray "oh god, no way that's just too weird, if I had to do it, it would be from behind" said ray as they both laughed. Chris said loudly "oi that's my girlfriends arse your talkin' about" "sorry mate" said Ray, then Miss Sharon Granger, a teacher of art and dance, strolled in and sat next to Chris and kissed him. "you alright baby?" Shaz asked as Gene and Ray rolled there eyes at each other. "smashin', I was just leavin' wanna come round to mine?" he asked her as she sat on his knee with her arms around his neck "yes please" she said and slowly and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"Oh get a room!" Ray said across the table as they started to leave.

Six hours later there was just Gene and Ray, very, very drunk. "Ok, what about Lizzie dressed in a nurse's uniform with no knickers on and yooouuuu have to shag her in a hospital or shag sex on legs in her classroom with the door not locked so anyone could come in. who would you pick?" Ray asked as Gene looked at his pint in thought "can't believe your askin' me tha', Lizzie everytiiimmee!"

Even though in Gene's head he was thinking about shagging Alex so hard on the desk that she would be screaming with pleasure until the legs of the desk would brake.

"yeah buuuttt, think about it, sex with Alex would be a dream come true, do you think she's still miserable when she gets an orgasm or dya think she cracks a smile?" Ray wonder but Gene didn't want to think about it so he finished his pint and stumbled out of the pub leaving ray behind. "Don't say bye will yerrrr" as he sat there miserable until he clocked eyes with a blonde and wandered over to her and bought her a drink, his evening was going to be a promising one.

**LIZZIE'S FLAT**

He knocked on the door. And it was opened to reveal Lizzie the nurse, blonde, busty and gorgeous. "'ello love" Gene said as he stumbled in and kissed her passionately. "what's brought this on?" she asked as he looked into her eyes, blue very nice but he somehow wished they were like hazel like….Alex then he shook his head forcing himself not to think about her. "Well I'm horny and I want you so badly, soooo….." He picked her up of the ground and staggered towards the bedroom as they both collapsed on the bed, slowly undressing each other as they kissed; they had sex all through the night. Lizzie was having it with Gene but Gene was having it with Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TUESDAY – SCHOOL CAR PARK**

All through the night when he was doing it with Lizzie he was thinking about Alex on her desk with him over her, or her in a short school uniform and him punishing her. The truth was Gene really hated himself to be doing this to Lizzie and she didn't even know but he just couldn't stop thinking about Alex in that uniform, begging to be punished. He pulled into the car park and was greeted by Shaz and Chris as he locked the door. "alright you two" he smiled "couldn't be better mate" chris said with his arm around shaz "I heard Ray had a good night last night" shaz said moodily to Gene "why what happened?" chris replied "oh he erm rung us up last night, got off with some bird" Shaz suddenly piped up "it was two in the morning when he rung us! And with details!" "Oh god!" gene said with a chuckle. He then shoulder barged someone and made them drop all there paperwork on the floor "oh I'm so sorry love" he said as he turned round and bent down to help pick them up, then looked up to see who it was. The one and only Alex Drake. "It's fine I can do it." Alex said with a tone in her voice "just let me help" he replied, she just looked at him then sighed and carried on picking the paperwork up then they both picked up the last piece of paper with his hand covering hers. They both looked up at each other as they stared into each others eyes, she wasn't frowning or glaring just staring at him, she was just beautiful, he then smiled at her and let go so she could take the last piece of paper. They both stood up and she walked away while he watched her go. Chris and Shaz both looked at him and knew there was something going on, he looked at them "what" he asked as he walked in the same direction to his class.

**HUNT'S CLASSROOM**

Gene and his class was talking about Romeo and Juliet. "the thing about Romeo and Juliet was that they were terribly in love with each other and knew they wanted to spend the rest of there lives together" he explained as Natalie Daniels sighed "they didn't have to kill themselves" as she rested her head in her hands. "All they wanted to do was be together, they passionately believed in what they had" Gene said, then Teddy Johnson said "yeah but Romeo's just a soppy teenager chasing a girl who is to good for him" then Gene said quickly "exactly, well sort of, Romeo was in a relationship with Rosaline then he suddenly sees Juliet" he looks through his classroom window to the opposite classroom were Alex was teaching. She was wearing a nice blue dress to go with the weather, her hair was as beautiful as ever and her endless legs were gliding around the room as she walked. "He sees her as the most beautiful thing in the world he passionately believed that he loved her and wanted her so much and she did for him" Charlotte smith replied "they would have got over it!" "Oh don't you understand, this is what they wanted there decision, this was there dream!" Gene explained again. While Jamie, school goodie goodie, groaned "miss drake's class is just reading the text" as gene looked out of the class window again at her "there's plenty of time for just reading the text, right now I'm teaching you to think about this! Haven't you felt the urge to rebel! About your dreams!" he said as Josh Wild ,the most gorgeous boy in the class according to the girls, piped up. "Ok, ok, I'd like to play for Bristle City" as the rest of the boys moaned in disgust. "you are one very sad little man" shouted gene above the class "how about owning Man city?" he suggested as the class groaned even more. Then Laura Daniels shouted "well I'd like to shag David Bowie sir!" as all the girls screamed and laughed in agreement "that's more like it Laura! Can I interest anyone in the women's Australian volley ball team?" the boys suddenly cheered and banged on the table except for Jamie who was trying to work. Then Amy Jameson shouted while standing on her chair "I want you to teach me all my classes sir!" as everyone shouted and roared then Laura Daniels shouted "you are the best teacher in this school!" then Natalie said "yeah! Much better than that moody, fridged Drake teacher, mind you she has got a nice arse!" then suddenly the class grew louder and louder with screaming, shouting and cheering.

**DRAKE'S CLASSROOM**

As Alex was helping a student with Romeo and Juliet she kept hearing noises from Hunts class as they got louder and louder. "Right class, I've got to sort something out, wont be long" she said as her class barely noticed her go as they were to engrossed in there work.

**HUNT'S CLASSROOM**

At this point all the kids except for Jamie were all standing on tables and chairs screaming but then suddenly stopped, jumped to the floor and started writing as Alex came in and stared right at Gene "do you think you could pipe down a bit? My class are finding it a little to hard to concentrate in there" then she left as he watched her, completely star struck until Charlotte smith said "don't worry sir, she talks to us like that as well"

**CORRIDOR**

Gene approached Alex after the bell went as she locked her door and started to walk away as Gene grabbed her by the wrist "get your hand off me!" as she yanked her arm away from his grasp. "Do you think you could have made me look like a lesser dick today, I had the class under control" she scoffed "of course you did, that's why I came in just to see you" Gene snarled at her "dya know, I'd love to believe that but I know your being sarcastic love" he smiled a fake smile as she replied "gold star for Gene Hunt! Well done!" he sighed "oh come on Alex were adults" she suddenly interrupted him "correction! I am the adult you're the child" there was a silence as her remark sunk in to him and they stared at each other. "you've got beautiful eyes" as he stared at them in fascination, hazel like chestnut, like beautiful autumn leaves and trees blowing in the breeze, she stared into his and saw nothing but strong waves and ripples of a lovely ocean as she finally had the courage to speak "oh isn't that lovely a few insults thrown my way then a compliment and suddenly your trying to be the charming grown up man!" gene looked at her again and asked "did it make you happy?" "NO!" Alex turned on her heel and carried on walking as Gene turned ran after her "do yer know what sometimes i really hate you for insulting my work and how i treat the pupils but-" he said as Alex interrupted him "but what, you don't work, I've seen the way you teach, if that's what you call teaching, i shouldn't have to come in to your classroom and tell you to keep the noise down , you should no that yourself!" she shouted as Gene shouted back "well at least the kids like me, at least i'm not seen as a fridged uptight bitch!" Alex suddenly turned round to face him "oh i bet you've been wanting to say that to me for a long time!" as he replied with a simple breathless "yes" "and i also bet there's more were that came from" she replied as he was getting even more angry and the argument was getting more heated by the second "oh yes!" he shouted "WELL C'MON THEN, GET IT OF YER BIG MACHO CHEST WHAT'S REALLY ON YOUR MIND ABOUT ME!" As Gene burst with anger "I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" Everything suddenly stopped, like time had frozen and it was just the two of them. Gene could not believe what he had just said, Did he really say that to her face? he was terrified of what she would say but then the sound of paperwork being cluttered to the floor brought them back. The spell was broken. Alex just smiled ever so slightly and raised her eyebrow, "that's interesting" she said as she turned on her heel again and walked away. While Gene tilted his head to watch her bottom wiggle as she walked.

**OUTSIDE CANTEEN – SMOKING**

Gene and Chris were standing outside smoking with Shaz holding Chris's hand as Chris started the conversation. "So everyone's talkin' about you and Drake" Gene looked up from smoking with confusion "what about me and Drake?" Shaz piped up "everyone's talking about what happened in the corridor; apparently you had her up against the wall and sucking at her neck!" she smiled widely "unfortunately that's not true" Gene replied as Ray came round the corner after football. "What's not true?" Gene was just about to say something when Chris cut in. "Gene shaggin' sex on legs!" Ray looked completely shocked "what!" Gene sighed and glared at Chris which made him slightly small in his posture. "it's not true, none of it is true!" as Shaz said "but something happened in the corridor didn't it?" Gene sighed "I'm not sayin'" "dya know what I'd do? I'd dump Lizzie an go off and shag Drake simple!" said Ray as he lit a cigarette "what and let her know I'm desperate?" Gene asked "worth a try" Chris suggested as Shaz slapped his arm "don't be disgusting!" Gene decided he had enough of this and went to find her stubbing out his cigarette as he did so.

**DRAKE'S CLASSROOM**

Gene walked into Alex's classroom with out her pomition, and walked right over to her desk and leant into her. "what is your problem with me?" he asked "do I have a problem?" she asked not looking up from her paper work "yes, I thought that's why you take the piss out of me occasionally!" he said as she looked "no, I just do that because I think you need to be having the piss taking out of you" she smiled sarcastically at him, then he shut her books with a loud bang on her desk. "Look whatever I've done to you I'm sorry, ok love, there I've said it ok!" he said as she looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes as he carried on "and I'm sure behind that performance of coldness and snottyness and aggression there's a beautiful person inside not just outside ok!" They just stared at each other then Gene stood straight again and started to walk away.

"Did you mean what you said in the corridor" she asked, still not willing to put her guard down. Gene suddenly was lost for words as he started to stutter "well, erm, i, did" "no not that, i'm talking about my eyes?" then the penny dropped as he chuckled "yeah, because it's the truth" he opened the door again as she said closing her eyes "do you fancy a drink tonight?" he turned around, unsure of what to say he thought of Lizzie in work stacking shelves in her little shop waiting for him to come home then he looked at her and replied "why not" she smiled a little "but not your local, a different pub." As Gene said "I know just the place"

**What will happen where will Gene Take her wait an see for the next chapter.**


End file.
